Pillar to Post
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry's first year is over and now Vernon is sending him to a Great Aunt he has never heard about. But this kind woman sending Harry to her youngest son and his Partner. But its not all an easy road.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock. I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I hope that you enjoy the ride!**

**Well, here is a new story for you, I do hope that you will enjoy it!**

**This is set after Harry's first year at Hogwarts and after Season Two of Sherlock, with Sherlock returned, and no Mary.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pillar to Post<strong>

**Chapter One**

Vernon scowled, as his nephew walked into his home after his first year at Hogwarts. He was about to pull his trunk up the stairs and to his room when Vernon grabbed it and threw it into the cupboard under the stairs. He locked the door and watched his nephew, almost daring him to say something. Harry said nothing as Vernon then grabbed his small nephews arm and dragged him up the stairs and towards the bedroom that they had given him last year. He threw him inside and locked the door behind him. Vernon went back down the stairs to his wife and son. He wanted the freak out of his home and he wanted that to happen now and not later. He had taken a promotion and he needed to move. he had tried to find a place for Harry, but so far he had no luck. He looked to his wife as he sat down on his favorite chair.

"Tea Vernon?" Petunia asked him a soft smile on her face as she looked to her husband.

"Yes please Petunia," he smiled back to her as she got up and went to the kitchen, he looked to his pride and joy, who was sitting watching cartoons on the telly once again, "Are you going out with Piers later?" he asked him.

"Yeah dad, we're going to the library," he lied as he looked to his dad and put on a fake innocent smile.

"You're a good lad for making sure to take care of your education." He nodded in pride as his wife came back with a tea set and set it down on the coffee table, "thank you Pet," he told her as she poured the tea for them.

"He is locked up isn't he?" she asked as she handed him a delicate china cup, one that had belonged to her mother.

"Yes dear, he is. We needn't worry about him for now. Just put something through the flap like I told you to." He smiled as he went through the problem of his nephew in his head, he had no one that they could foster the boy onto except for his sister and he knew that she would never agree to it. "Petunia?" he queried as he looked over to her.

"What is it Vernon?" she asked pleasantly as she sat down with her own cup of tea.

"Do you have any other family that would be able to take the boy in. If I'm going to take that promotion in America, the we need to find him a home." He said as he hoped his wife would have an answer for him.

Petunia thought for a moment, "Well there is Aunt Violet. I know she has two sons. I haven't had anything to do with that side of the family since I was a teenager. Our parents had a falling out when my mother married my father, but Grandma would always get the two sides together every now and then." She said as she got up and went over to the oak cabinet and opened it up. She took out a little black book that had old numbers in it and looked for her Aunts number. "Ah, here is her number. I don't know if it's the same now. But we could always call her and see if it her, we can ask if one of them could take the freak in. If not we can just leave him here, he can take care of himself. He's old enough." She said as she handed if over to her husband to look at.

"It is still early in the day, so I'll call her now." He nodded as he got up and went to the phone out in the hallway. He rang the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello," came a male voice on the other end.

"Sorry, I am looking for a Violet, I don't have a last name. I know that she had a sister called Rosalie."

"I'm Siger Holmes, her husband. I remember Rosalie, but may I ask who you are?" he said, his voice was smooth and almost friendly.

"I'm Vernon Dursley. I married Petunia Evens, Rosalie's eldest daughter. We are looking for family that might be able to take in Harry, our nephew and Rosalie's youngest daughters son. We have no other family and he needs to remain in England so he can go to school. Unfortunately I have been given a position in America. So I need to move over there. Do you know if there is anyone in the family that would be able to take Harry in at all, he is almost twelve now," He rushed out, as he tried to explain everything in one go, and not seem like he was just trying to get rid of the child.

"You shall have to speak with Violet about that." He said as he added, "I'll go and get her and explain it to her." With that the line went silent.

It took almost fifteen minutes for someone to pick up the phone again, "Hello Mr Dursley," came a pleasant voice that reminded Vernon of Rosalie.

"Hello," he said, a little scared he had to admit, if this went wrong they would just leave the boy he knew. And that didn't sit too well with the man. He may not like his nephew, but he couldn't just abandon him as Petunia suggested.

"I understand that you are not able to take care of your nephew anymore?" she asked him.

"No we're not. We'll be moving to America very soon if things go well. My office has already sorted most of it out, the only thing they can't do was to find a home for Harry." He told her, hoping she would have the solution to his problems.

"I'll come and retrieve the child tomorrow with my husband. Do be prepared with everything he has. I need all the paper work as well. Make sure that it is ready by tomorrow noon." She told him, she could hear the almost desperate plea in his voice to take the child from him. She thought it might be the better idea to take him and then ask her eldest to make sure he found the child a good home. She wouldn't be able to cope with a child again, no matter how much she would like to do so. She did miss having her boys around her.

"I'll make sure everything is ready for you." He sighted in relief, happy that someone would take him from them.

"Then my husband and I shall see you tomorrow, along with your wife and nephew." She told him as she then added, "Good bye."

"Bye and thank you." He said as he put the phone down and went back into the living room. "They'll take him." He laughed as he sat down. "I'm going to get to work on getting the paper work together to make sure that they can take him. You can go and tell him that he will be leaving us tomorrow." He told his wife as he drank the rest of his tea and then got to work on the paper work.

Petunia smiled as she got up and went up the stairs to the bedroom they had given her nephew. She unlocked the door and walked in. She looked to the child that was sat on the bed, an owl on his arm, talking to her softly. He turned green eyes towards him, once again reminding her of the sister she had lost to a world that she couldn't follow and protect her from. She bit down the wave of grief once more and hardened herself against the green eyes.

"You'll be leaving us tomorrow. My Aunt will be taking you in. Your Great Aunt Violet will be here tomorrow to come and pick you up with her husband. I expect that you will behave for her and that you will inform her of your freakiness after we are gone in around two weeks." She told him as she looked at him.

He looked a little pale, wondering how the new people would be like. His only answer to her was a nod in agreement of not saying anything about Magic until two weeks had passed, and that there would be no way for him to be sent back to them.

"Vernon has received a promotion and we will be moving to America in a week and a half. Everything will be sorted by then and then you can tell them and not before." Petunia tells him as she goes to the door to leave him, "I will put some soup through the door at dinner time. And make sure that owl doesn't leave any mess in the room." She added as she closed the door behind her.

Harry grimaced as he heard he clicks of the locks. He looked from the door back to his owl, "Hedwig, I don't know what to make of this. I don't know what I should do. Should I get in contact with Dumbledore. I may have to let you roam, you might not be able to stay with me at all." He said as he looked more and more worried about what lay ahead of him.

Hedwig gave a comforting hoot as she sidled up to him and rubbed her head against his, causing the child to smile a little at his owls affection towards him.

"Thank you," he said as he stood up and walked over to the cage and let her hope back inside. "You stay there girl." He sighed as he went back to the bed and looked out of the window. Wondering if he should contact someone and tell them what was going on. Though he didn't think that Ron or Hermione would be able to help him with this problem. He would just have to wait and see what his Great Aunt Violet and her husband were like.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I do hope you have enjoyed the beginning of this one. This one is finished, so I shall be posting once a week on a Wednesday. I do hope that you enjoy it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own BBC Sherlock, or Harry Potter, I'm just having a little fun while I can.**

**Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pillar to Post<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Harry was sat in his room, he had been told to stay in there until he was fetched. The people that he was going to be living with had arrived and were talking things over with the Dursley's. He had been waiting patiently all day to meet what may as well amount to his new family. Though he wasn't sure if he was happy with that thought. He looked to Hedwig in her cage and sighed as he got up and went over to her. Uncle Vernon had locked her in that morning, and he had wished that he had just let her go out that night instead of having her inside.

Harry turned to the door as he heard someone come up the stairs. He could tell that it was Uncle Vernon from the heaviness of the tread. The locks were undone and Uncle Vernon stepped into the room. He looked to Harry and said, "Come on, they are waiting for you. You're trunk has already been taken to the car all we need if for you to meet them and take you owl down." he said as he went over to the cage and unlocked it, putting away the lock and key into his pocket.

Harry nodded his head as he took hold of the cage and walked out of the smallest bedroom in number four Privet drive for the last time. He went down the stairs and into the living room, he looked to Uncle Vernon for guidance. He walked in and stopped when he saw two older people sitting on the sofa. The man was tall and had a friendly looking face as he watched Harry come into the room. The woman had a motherly air around her that called to Harry.

"Hello," he said shyly as he looked between the two of them, wondering what else he should say.

"Hello Harry," Violet smiled as she stood up and went over to him, "You have your mothers, and your grandmother's eyes." she smiled as she looked at him closely. "And their heart from what I can see within your eyes." her voice was sad as she spoke, "I fell out with my sister because she married a miner, but I think she made the best choice for herself in the end. She was happy, and that was all I should have cared about." she told him as she brushed raven hair away from startled green eyes. She frowned as she saw the scar on his forehead and wondered what had caused it.

"Will you tell me about her?" he asked, "About my grandmother." he clarified as he looked to her, hoping that she would tell him a little about the family that he had never been told about.

Violet nodded her head as she stood up, "I will. I have a number of pictures of her. And some from when our mother would force us all to meet. Which includes a couple of pictures of you and your parents. I was only able to see you once before your grandmother passed away, after that, I never saw them again." she smiled sadly, as she looked to her husband.

Siger smiled as he stood and looked to Petunia and Vernon, "Right, we shall be going. I do hope you have a nice life in America. If you want to keep in touch with Harry, you have our address so you can write to him, as well as our phone number."

"Thank you," Petunia said with a smile as she looked to her nephew. She knew she should feel something that he was finally leaving them for good. But all she felt was happiness that she wouldn't have to deal with him or the world that had taken her sister from her.

"We are family." Violet said as she smiled to her niece and then left the house with Harry and Siger following her. Harry was a little wary as he looked between the two of them. He looked to Hedwig and whispered, "Would you be able to follow me?"

"Hoot," came the reply as she bobbed her head and looked a little insulted that he doubted her ability to track her little Wizard.

"Of course, I'm sorry, how could I have doubted you." he smiled as he opened the cage door and let her out, much to the surprise of Violet and Siger who looked to him.

"Why did you let her out, she won't be able to find you?" Siger said as he looked to the young boy.

Harry smiled to him and shook his head, "She will. She'll know where I am."

"All right," Violet said with a small shrug, thinking that there was nothing that they could do now.

The three got in the car, with Siger in the drivers seat and they pulled away from Privet Drive. Harry watched as the house and the street were left behind and he sighed as he looked to the two in the front seats and asked them, "What do I call you?" he worried a little about what they will be like now that they were alone.

"I'm Auntie Violet and this is Uncle Siger. Don't you worry though Harry," Violet turned as she looked to him, hoping that she will be able to reassure him that he will be fine with them, even though they didn't really know each other and this was only their first meeting.

"Okay, Aunt Violet." he nodded as he went silent for the rest of the journey, as the city landscape became fields instead. It was almost two hours later that Siger was parking the car in a small driveway of a cottage.

The three got out of the car and Harry looked around, he heard a hoot from nearby and held his arm up as much to Siger and Violet amazement Hedwig came swooping down and landed gracefully on it. Harry smiled to her and stroked her chest, giving her a little praise for finding him.

"Well, lets get you in and some lunch in you. My eldest son will be joining us as well." she smiled as she noted the other car that was pulling into the driveway.

"Mummy," the man said as he stepped out of the car and over to the woman and hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek as he nodded towards his father, "Father."

"Mycroft," Siger said his tone happy at seeing his son. "Come on in, lets get something to eat. Violet has already made something, ready for when we got back," he said as he led the way into the cottage. Leaving Harry's truck.

Harry followed them, a little wary of the man that had arrived. He looked official, and not as open as Violet and Siger were. Harry let Hedwig go and told her that he would see if he could find a place where she could sleep. He then followed them inside and towards a warm kitchen where Violet was already making them something to eat. He sat down at the table and watched as Siger and Mycroft looked to him, both of them in a contemplative mood.

Violet soon came over and placed a sandwich in front of them and smiled as they all took some, except for Harry. He looked a little unsure of what he should do. "Eat up Harry, take what you want, there is always more." she smiled to him as she poured him some apple juice and set it down by his plate as she watched him take two halves.

"Thank you Aunt Violet." he said politely as he smiled up to her and took a bite, "it's delicious," he complemented her as he smiled shyly.

She smiled back and sat down, "thank you," she said softly as she looked to her eldest son, wondering what he had come up with.

"Sherlock and John," Mycroft said as he looked to his mother, who looked a little startled at the names.

"Are you sure Mycroft, I thought you would be best suited," Siger said softly as he looked between them and then over to Harry.

"I am too busy and there is always a chance that he could become targeted because he is nearby. I do not wish for that to happen. Which, you have to admit that it could" he said as he looked to the child, "also, there is something else you need to consider, and I believe the two of them would be more suited to it that I," he added as he had looked up the child his parents were taking in.

"Harry," Violet said as she looked to the child, who had stopped eating and was looking between the three adults, curious and worried about what was going on.

"Yes Aunt Violet?" he asked, as he looked a little nervous now.

"My mother and father are getting on in years, they haven't had to have a child around in almost twenty years. My brother and I are both fully grown and have our own lives as well. My parents would rather not have to do so again, and to enjoy their retirement. I have been able to convince my younger brother and his partner to take you in and become your guardians. They will be better able to look after you. I shall also be explaining your gifted school to them," he said as he spared a small glance to his parents, they got the reference, though it had been a while since they had heard it.

"He is?" Siger asked a little shocked as he looked from Harry to his son. Now understand why he had an owl and how she would be able to track Harry.

Mycroft nodded his head, "Yes. I think being in London will be better than out here in the countryside," he smiled as he looked to Harry.

"I will be taking you there after lunch. I know that you are being passed around at the moment, but don't worry Sherlock and John will be the last stop for you. We were going to let you stay here for the night, but I thought it would be best to get you to where you are living straight away," Mycroft said as he looked at his parents and asked them, "Why did you bring him here, you should have gone with my suggestion of going straight to Baker Street."

"I thought it would be best to actually take him someplace which was a little more calming than Baker Street. Though have you got the two of them to set something up for Harry? Are they ready for him, or should we have him hear the for the night?" Violet asked her son.

Mycroft nodded, "Of course they are ready for him, John made sure of that. So Harry will be able to settle at Baker Street tonight. We'll finish lunch and then head there. I shall take him myself, so the two of you can remain here," he told them.

His parents nodded as they settled down to lunch, though Harry was forcing himself to eat, as he felt adrift, and not knowing what was going to happen to him next.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the brilliant reviews, so happy that you are enjoying this one. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**Sorry for not posting, but last week my sister-in-law gave birth to my niece so I have been a little bust with family. Back to normal next week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pillar to Post<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Harry looked at the cafe that the car had pulled up outside of. Mycroft got out first and Harry felt a little nervous about doing the same. He climbed out and looked up and down the street. There wasn't that many people around thankfully. He gave a little sigh as Mycroft looked towards him. The man could tell that the child was a little unsure of what was going on around him. There was also a slight amount of confusion on his face. Mycroft could understand that, in the last few hours he had gone from an Aunt and Uncle he knew, to a Great Aunt and Uncle that he had never met before. To Sherlock and John, two people that he may have heard of in the past, but almost certainly he would have never met either of them in the past.

"Come along Harry," Mycroft said trying to reassure him with a look that things will be fine. He went to the door and opened it. He could hear noises coming from upstairs, talking mostly, though he couldn't tell what they were talking about.

Mycroft led the way up the stairs as the noise began to quiet down as he reached the top. He turned and could see Harry trying to make himself almost invisible. He gave a small sigh as he opened the door.

"You can't jus…" John began to say as he cut off when the door to the living room opened.

"Evening," Mycroft said to the two men that were in the living room. Sherlock was lying on the sofa, looking as bored as always and John was standing, hands on hips looking down at him. Mycroft couldn't help the small shake of his head at their usual behaviour.

"Evening," John said, "come in and I'll stick the kettle on," he told him as he went towards the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked him, annoyed with his brother's presence once again.

John turned to face him, "Don't tell me you deleted something again!" he almost yelled in frustration.

"Deleted what?" Sherlock puzzled as he sat up and looked to his boyfriend.

John sighed, "Did you forget that your cousin is going to be living with us?" he questioned, sounding as though he was seconds away from throwing something at the Consulting Detective.

Sherlock frowned for a moment, "Ah yes, I remember, it's why you and Mrs Hudson have been cleaning the flat to within an inch of its life and moving all my experiments down to 221C." He said, grumbling a little at the last bit.

"We can't have your experiments up here Sherlock, they could be dangerous and harmful to Harry," he told him, as though he had said it a number of times over the last few hours.

"Not all of them are!" he protested, looking up at him from where he lay on the sofa.

"But some of them are," John countered and then looked to Mycroft before he and Sherlock could start arguing all over again about the experiments, "Mycroft, so where is he?" he asked him.

Mycroft looked to the nervous child that was hiding just out of sight of the doorway and gave him an encouraging smile, "Come along Harry," he smiled as he walked into the living room.

Harry took a breath and then gathered his Gryfindor courage and walked forwards. He went into the living room and looked to the two men. He had heard about Sherlock Holmes, but last he had heard the man had killed himself a couple of years ago. He had read the paper when he had chance, and he believe in Sherlock Holmes, even wanted to be like him when he was a little younger. He looked from him to John Watson, the doctor that was always with Sherlock Holmes.

"Harry Potter," Mycroft began the introductions "Meet your new guardians, your cousin Sherlock Homes, and his partner, Dr John Watson. Though I have no idea when it will be Watson-Holmes," he said as he spotted the engagement ring of both of their hands.

John ignored the little query as he looked to the child and almost laughed, "Small world," he muttered as he looked to the two Holmes brothers and wondered if they knew exactly whom they had in their home.

"John, I believe you should sit down as we have a little information to tell you concerning Harry," Mycroft began as he waited for John to do as he was told.

John was a little puzzled but sat down, "Harry," he said softly to the child, "Why don't you sit down as well," smiling reassuringly at the child.

Harry gave a nervous nod and went to Sherlock's normal chair and sat down, "thank you," he mumbled a little as he gave a shy looked from John to Sherlock and Mycroft, who had now sat down beside his younger brother on the sofa.

"So what is it you want to tell me Mycroft?" John asked him, wondering what he could possibly be tell him.

"Harry is a little on the gifted side, not Sherlock gifted though," he began as he looked to Harry, "Do you believe in magic?" he asked him, wondering if the serious man would believe in such a thing. John snorted, and Mycroft took that to believe that he didn't, "Well I think you need to start. Harry is a wizard, part of a magica…" he began

John shook his head and cut him off, "Part of a magical world that runs along side the muggle world," he smirked a little as both Mycroft and Sherlock looked a little startled at the words.

"And how would you know those words?" Sherlock asked him, narrowing his gaze.

"Well, I would be just like Harry, a wizard. Though I gave up using magic when I left the wizarding world because of the prejudice I faced when I tried to go into healing. My parents had made sure that I was still doing my muggle school work along side my wizarding. They wouldn't let me drop it. Good thing too," he said with a snort and a wry grin.

"A wizard, how would I not know this? It should have been in the file I have of you," Mycroft said as he wondered how it was missed, "You stopped going to school at age eleven, reasons being you were extremely ill and was home school, with help coming mainly in the summer from the school you were suppose to attend," he said as he wondered what they had done.

"My parents were scared that anyone could find out, they were a little paranoid about it. So they spread the word that I was extremely ill, and that I got better around the summer and I would be back from where I was staying and that was the only time I could get my school work done," John laughed a little as he looked to Harry, "don't worry I know a few tricks to teach you," he grinned a little.

Harry gave him a smile, feeling a little relived that he wasn't the only wizard in the house, he had been nervous about his magic being revealed, "Thank you," he told him softly.

"Right, is there anything else you need to tell us Mycroft as it's almost dinner time and I want to show Harry his bedroom and where things are. And get him settled in for the night." John said as he looked to Sherlock older brother.

Mycroft shook his head, "You know his history, about his parents?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, of course I do, any wizard would do. I was in Ravenclaw, so I didn't really meet James and Lily Potter. Heard of them, as they were a few years younger, but never actually met them," he told him as he looked over to Harry, "Everyone knows your story, but I think you might be sick of people always bring it up," he said as he saw the subtle nod.

"Yeah, they always say its something I did, but…" he trailed off looking a little nervous, "I don't think it was me," he told him.

John nodded, "I don't know if it was you or your parents, but in the end you are here," he got up as someone came up the stairs with a trunk, he laughed, "your trunk." He nodded to the man as he then left again, "Let's get you sorted out. Come on, I'll show you your bedroom," he smile as he led the way up stairs towards the room John have before. He had decorated it a little the night before. Airing it and using a litlte magic to get rid of the paint smell and to make sure the paint was dry.

Harry walked in and saw the new furniture around the room and then looked to John, "This is really my room?" he asked, feeling a little unsure, he had spent time in a dorm during the year and before that most of his life was spent in a cupboard.

John knelt down in front of him, "Yes, this is your room. I'll bring your trunk up in a bit and we'll go through it and see if you need anything. Knowing Sherlock he'll want to dress you up, if he becomes too much of a pain about it come to me all right," he grinned a little and then pulled him into a hug, he could see the child was scared and frightened by what as going on around him, "Don't you worry Harry, you have a home here, you wont be going anywhere."

Harry stiffened as the arms went around him, he closed his eyes and tried to relax as best as he could. He didn't like to be touch after what happened with Quirrell, scared that he might hurt someone else.

"Okay, I'm going to get your trunk and get you settled. Then dinner," John smiled as he then left Harry alone.

Harry sat down on the bed and looked around the room. It was more welcoming that the room at the Dursley's. He gave a small smile to himself as he hoped he wouldn't be going somewhere else after this.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is another chapter for you all. I do hope that you have enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews so far, can't believe the response to this story. Thank you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own BBC Sherlock or Harry Potter, just messing around while I have the chance.**

**I still can't believe how many of you are enjoying this. I do hope you will carry on doing so!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pillar to Post<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Harry sat on his bed again, as he looked around the room. His things were out now, instead of being locked in the trunk. His clothes, what little he had, had been put away. John mumbling to himself as he did so. Harry couldn't tell what the man had been saying, but he guessed it was about the lack of muggle style clothing. Though his shirt and trousers should still fit him for a while longer. The man had left him alone after making sure that everything was put away, and was no longer in his trunk. Harry got up and went over to the desk, where his picture album was sitting. He opened it up and smiled as he saw the picture of his parents, with him in their arms.

"Harry!" came a shout from below.

It made Harry jumped a little as he got up and ran down the stairs, a little scared that if he didn't hurry he would be in trouble. He couldn't help but wonder what the rules would be for this house.

"Harry slow down," John smiled to him as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Dinner ready, so come and eat," he told him as he led the way to the kitchen. "Sherlock, come on, dinner. There is no case so there is no excuse that you can't come and sit with us and have a meal." he told the man, as he was lounging on the sofa once again.

"John, I'm thinking, and I need all my energy for that at the moment. So I plan not to eat today," Sherlock countered as he closed his eyes again.

Harry sat in the living room, turning just enough so he could see what was going on in the other room. A little curious as to how the two of them were with each other. He was going to be living with them, and he needed to know how they would behave and what might kick them off.

"Sherlock, I don't care, you haven't eaten in three days because you were on a case. Now that you aren't, you are going to come to the table and sit down and eat. Now," he said as he went forwards and grabbed Sherlock's arm and pulled him up.

"But John..." he began to protest once again as he was pulled to his feet.

"There is a child in the house and you need to set a good example by eating when you need to, and after three days, you need to. I don't want to see you collapsed again and end up in hospital. It was bad enough the last time," John cut him off as he pushed him into the kitchen and forced him to sit down.

Sherlock huffed as he slumped in the chair and looked to Harry, "You will quickly learn Harry, that John almost always has his way. Especially when it comes to us eating." he advised him.

Harry hid a smile as he shook his head, "But you need three good meals a day to make sure that you body has what it needs to do all that you want," he puzzled a little remembering a little from his primary school lessons on nutrition. Though he had to admit that it wasn't a lot.

"See, even Harry knows that you need to eat properly," John said as he set down the pasta bake that he had made in front of them all and dished up.

"Thank you," Harry smiled in thanks, as he smelled the meal.

John smiled and nodded, "You're welcome."

Sherlock looked at his plate and then to John, "Do I really need to eat just yet?"

"Yes," John told him as he gave the man a glare.

Sherlock sighed and began to eat as the other two did the same. It was quiet for a while. Harry looked a little nervous about being there with them. Sherlock and John exchanged a glance with each other as they looked back to the shyly eating Harry.

"So Harry, how was your first year at Hogwarts?" John asked him as he wondered if the school had changed much since he had last been there.

Harry looked a little startled at the question, before he remembered that John was a wizard like he was. "It was good. I'm fifth in my year. One of my best friend Hermione is first, my other fiend Ron, he's eleventh," he said, proud that he had done so well in school. He hadn't thought he would be that good, and he was happy with what he had gotten. Especially with all that had gone on in the year.

"Doing really well there then," John grinned to him, a sense of pride flooding him. "Would you like to carry on your Muggle education as well as the wizarding one?" he then asked, wondering if Harry would like to do the same thing that he had done.

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded slowly, "but I wasn't very good at primary school. I'm not that smart," he said as he gave a little sigh. It would be nice to do so, but he doubt that he would be able to.

"Do not worry about that. I know that you are capable," Sherlock said as he looked to the child, "I can easily see that you are intelligent, much like John, though he hides it a lot." he said as he sent a glare to his fiancé.

"I hide it for good reason. It's always best to appear like the masses, then you can surprise them with what you really know." he grinned back to him as he sent Harry a smile, "Don't worry, I know that Sherlock and I will be helping you as much as you need us to."

"You'll really help me?" he asked, wondering if it was too good to be true.

Sherlock gave him a small smile, "Yes we will help. I do not wish for you to be one of the idiots out there. I can tell that you wont be," he reassured him, in his own way.

"Okay then, I'll do it, but I know I'll need some help," he nodded as he hoped that they would keep their promise and do so, he didn't want to disappoint them.

"I'll have Mycroft arrange something," Sherlock said as he ate a little more of his pasta.

"Thank you," Harry smiled as he drank some of the water in his glass.

"Oh, is there anything that you would like to change about your room?" John then asked.

Harry shook his head, "No the room is brilliant," he smiled, happy that he had a room with new things in it, instead of the room from the Dursley, where Dudley's old broken furniture was.

"All right," John nodded as he glanced to Sherlock, "Sherlock, we'll need to go shoping and get Harry some clothes, as well as a few things that he might need," he told him.

"Very well, we shall take him to my tailor as well. He is part of the Holmes family, so he will need a few things to show that. Oh, and will I finally be able to get you something new as well John?" he said, looking a little too eager at the thought of being able to dress the two of them up.

"No Sherlock, we are not going to the tailor at all. Harry doesn't need suits like that. So leave it be." John warned him as he looked to Harry who had already finished his meal, "Want some more Harry?" he asked as he looked to the plate that had been full.

"No thank you. I'm full," he smiled, and he was full as well, "it was really nice," he complimented.

"Welcome, why don't you go and watch a little TV for a bit. There are still a few hours before you need to go to bed," John suggested as he saw Sherlock begin to rise, "Oh no you don't." he said as he grabbed the sleeve of Sherlock's dressing gown and pulled him back into his seat, "You are finishing what's on your plate. If a child can, you can," he told him, his eyes narrowing.

Sherlock huffed as Harry got up and put his plate by the sink and went into the living room. The TV turned on, though it went onto a game show program, neither of them could tell which one of the many shows were on but they looked to each other. They would be able to talk a little, now that Harry was out of earshot and busy with something else.

"What have you been able to get from him?" John asked, wondering what Sherlock had been able to deduce from seeing Harry.

Sherlock looked to where Harry was sitting and then back to John, "He appears to have some trauma, though I believe it's not all related to school. I believe our relatives have caused some damage to him. By neglect from what I gather, he is eager to make sure that we don't have cause for him to be punished. He is quick when called, and you said that he doesn't have much. Even though he spent a year at Hogwarts, he should have more than what he came back with," he said as he looked to John, a sour look on his face.

John's shoulders slumped, "I had a feeling when I saw that there were no pictures of Harry from the time of his parents deaths to the time he gets to Hogwarts," he sighed and ate the rest of his meal, "Right. We need to get a few things tomorrow. Not only that we should try and bring Mrs Hudson up tomorrow as well. We need to introduce them."

Sherlock nodded in agreement as they washed up and joined Harry for a while, until he had to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reviews, you guys are amazing! So happy that you are enjoying this, hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or BBC Sherlock, I'm just having a bit of fun while I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pillar to Post<strong>

**Chapter Five**

Harry jolted a little in his sleep as his dreams began to take over. The house was quiet as they were all asleep. It was quiet since Sherlock had decided to join John in bed that night. He had missed sleeping beside John since the case had started, now that it was all over, it was fine for him to sleep as much as he wanted and be with John.

John jolted awake as there was a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. Sherlock jolted awake as well as the two of them shared a look and bolted from the bed and ran up the sitars to Harry's room. Wondering what on earth was going on. They went into the bedroom room, with John in the lead as they came to see Harry sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around himself tightly.

"Harry?" John queried calmly and quietly, his voice soft, as he went to the bed and sat down beside him and pulled the young child into his arms and held him tightly.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled over and over again as he tried to pull away.

"Shush, it all right, don't worry," John said as he almost cradle Harry in his arms and rocked him as he pulled him into his lap. "Don't you worry, it's all right, you're safe here, there is nothing to worry about." he told him over and over again as he carried on rocking him.

Sherlock stood in the doorway looking at the two of them as he watched as Harry began to calm a little. He left the room and went down to the kitchen, to make them all some hot chocolate. John had done that for the two of them when dreams plagued them. For Sherlock his were about the time he spent away, going after Moriarty's web, being away from John and not knowing if he would ever have the chance to see him again. He knew that John would occasionally have dreams about the war, and of losing Sherlock. The hot chocolate was made and he went back up the stairs.

He smiled a little as he saw that John had managed to calm Harry down enough that he was no longer mumbling apologises for waking them up.

"I brought us all some hot chocolate. I thought it might be a good way to help sooth us a little," he said as he put two down on the bedside table and then sat on the bed behind John, and looked to Harry, who was peaking at him through his lashes.

"Can you tell us what the dream was about?" John asked softly, as he rubbed Harry's back, as he felt it tense.

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't want to."

John nodded as he thought of a another tactic that he could try, "Do you know I still have nightmares." he said softly as he felt Harry looked up to him, John looked down and gave him a sad smile, "I do, even now, I still have them about things that happened long ago. I was a solider, in the war. In Afghanistan, I was also in Iraq a few times as well. I saw things that no one should see, but me and other did, all because we want to protect the rights of people, to get rid of those that would stop people have a free life," he told him softly, "Because of that I have nightmares, dreams that leave me shaking and screaming. Needing someone with me," he said as he turned to looked at Sherlock, the two shared a sweet smile.

"Even I have dreams when I sleep, nightmares as well. Nightmares that I have lost John, and am not able to find him. We each have things in our minds that cause us these nightmares. And I found that it was a lot better when I could talk to someone about them," Sherlock then said as he told a little of his own, though not too much.

"you both do?" he asked a little unsure of what he was hearing.

John looked back to him and nodded, "Yes, we both do, and when we do, we need each other, so never be ashamed of that. Now you can always tell us what happened, what the nightmare was about, and maybe it will help you like it does for us." he suggested, as he waited for Harry to either tell them or not.

"School, Voldemort, the one that killed my parents, he isn't dead. He is trying to come back and he tried to do it during the year at school. My friends and I, we knew that someone was going to go after the Philosophers Stone, we thought it was a different teacher. but it wasn't, it was Professor Quirrell. He went after it because Voldemort had possessed him, and he died down there. I saw it all, I saw it and he said he would bring my parents back if I gave him the stone, but I told him no. I told him no, because..." he began but broke down a little as he huddle closer to John that little bit more.

"It's all right Harry, it's over now and you made the right decision, there is nothing in the muggle world or the wizarding world that can bring people back to life. I know that and you know that, so don't worry about thinking that you didn't make the right choice, you did. You stopped him I take it?" he asked a little.

"Yes," Harry nodded, not wanting to tell him everything, "I did, he didn't get it and Voldemort left," he said as he shivered a little as he remembered what happened.

"As far as I am concerned, the school should have done more to protect you," Sherlock said from behind them, his voice tinged with anger.

Harry flinched a little at the voice, "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I tried to tell them, I did, but Professor McGonagall didn't believe us at all."

"Then you did what you could," Sherlock told him, seeing the flinch and reining in the anger he was feeling. He knew that he shouldn't have let it out to begin with, but since he had come back, he had let his emotions go a little more, though he did his best to keep up the act as a Sociopath outside of Baker Street.

Harry nodded as he yawned a little, "I hope I did."

"You did, Sherlock why don't you go down stairs and wait for me in bed," John smiled as he looked to Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded and then said, "I'll take your hot chocolate as well."

John nodded in agreement and then watched as Sherlock left, "You don't have to flinch with Sherlock, he would never hurt you, or me. He cares about us," he told him as he then added, "He will do everything he can to protect us and to make sure that we will be happy. He gave his life for me, Mrs Hudson and a friend of ours as well," he said as he remembered the jump and the two years that Sherlock had been missing.

"I read about him killing himself, I remember thinking that he couldn't have been a fake, he helped so many people," Harry murmured softly as John reached for the hot chocolate and handed Harry his mug, "Thank you," he said as he took hold of it.

"So, you are another that believed in Sherlock Holmes," John smiled as Harry looked up at him.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, so did Hermione. The two of us were really happy when we found out that he was still alive, and that he had done it all to save you and Mrs Hudson and Detective Inspector Lestrade. It came out int he paper and Hermione's parents sent us copies of them, knowing that Hermione was a big fan," he told him.

"Thank you," came a murmured from the doorway, "I didn't want to be on my own," Sherlock said as he stood in the doorway.

Harry looked a litlte startled but he was fine, "We both do. you can't have faked it all, there is no way."

John and Sherlock smiled to him and nodded, "Right, I think it is time for you to go back to sleep." John told him as he hugged Harry a little tighter and then took the empty mug from him and handed it to Sherlock, "Sleep well Harry, and if you need us, we are just down stairs so come and get us all right?" he told him as he settled Harry back into his bed and covered him up, tucking the blankets around him.

"Night," Harry yawned as he rolled over and snuggled down into the bed.

John and Sherlock held hands as they watched over him for a little while, just until he had fallen asleep. The two left the room and went back to their own bedroom, settling down into bed, they fell asleep. John making a metal note to talk a little more about the death of Quirrell tomorrow, when Harry was more awake. He could tell that there was a little bit more. He heard Sherlock mumble behind him and smiled as he drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I am so happy that you are enjoying the story. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!<strong>


End file.
